Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} - 4 = 2\sqrt{x} + 10$
Solution: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} - 4) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $8\sqrt{x} - 4 = 10$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 4) + 4 = 10 + 4$ $8\sqrt{x} = 14$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8\sqrt{x}}{8} = \frac{14}{8}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{7}{4}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{7}{4} \cdot \dfrac{7}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{49}{16}$